


Drunk and Indecent

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco remains focused.





	Drunk and Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 488: Drink.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Drunk and Indecent

~

When the food arrived, Malfoy sampled his chips. “Salazar,” he moaned, eyes fluttering.

Harry gaped at him. The expression on Malfoy’s face reminded Harry of the way he looked when he came, and that thought sent all Harry’s blood to his cock. 

Malfoy hummed. “Everything all right there, Potter?”

Harry grabbed his drink, quickly downing it. “I’m fine,” he wheezed.

Malfoy looked him up and down. “I suppose you are at that,” he murmured.

Harry moaned. “Are you _trying_ to get us kicked out for indecent behaviour?” 

“What indecent behav—? Oh.” Malfoy smirked. “Not before we eat, no. Eat up.” 

~

“Godric, that was delicious,” Harry moaned, pushing his plate away.

Malfoy shoved one more chip into his mouth before throwing his napkin over his plate. “Yes, it was.” He eyed his empty glass. “Where’s our waiter? I could use another drink.” 

“Are you sure getting drunk in the afternoon’s a good idea?”

Malfoy looked around for their waiter. “Probably not, but what else do we have to do today?”

Harry coughed. “I was hoping we could shag again, actually.” 

Malfoy blinked, slowly smiling. “I like how you think, Potter. Come on. Time to get drunk and _indecent_ back at mine.” 

~


End file.
